Yang Fei
|rank = |race = Human |occupation = Royal MaidChapter 713 Restaurant Employee |family = 14 Siblings |alias = |class = |position = |location = |status = |status1 = |affiliations = |affiliations1 = Overgeared Kingdom |affiliations2 = Cho Kingdom |titles = Quick-witted Person |skills = Hospitality Housework Adaptability Pushover Detection |skills1 = |skills2 = |skills3 = |skills4a = |skills4b = |skills4c = |skills4d = |skills4e = |skills4aT = |skills4bT = |skills4cT = |skills4dT = |skills4eT = |skills5 = |equipment = a collarChapter 645 |equipment1 = |equipment2 = |mount = |drops = |mentioned = |unnamed = |named = |novel = Chapter 525 }} Grid met Yang Fei in Idan's Restaurant during his first visit in the East Continent. Information Yang Fei is a commoner born in an ordinary household in Pangea with 1 son and 14 daughters. As the 7th daughter, she learned to take care of her thoughtless siblings. For this reason she is excellent at working, taking responsibility and detecting people. There was a struggle over just one bean, so that her survival skills are remarkable. As a young girl with an A-cup, she has a considerable intelligence and beauty, a reminiscent of a cat, whose emotions are hard to read with her usually expressionless face. But sometimes her feelings as a young girl break through, even if she is not recognized as a woman by the one. She knew only theories about romance and relationships with men, read books and thought only about feeding her family. It is her obligation that her sisters have to marry and leave the house first, even if she misses her prime age for marriage. Supporting the large family alone, Yang Fei worked in Idan's Restaurant, where she become a tea master to cure customers suffering from food poisoning. The grass, flowers, leaves and twigs she gatheres along the way are made into teas by her that show amazing effects. She is a talent in hospitality to know exactly what the customer wants, a pearl in the mud with rarely S-grade skills. But it was not to lose her job, not out of kindness. There are many unpaid salaries for her work, which give her great compatibility with Rabbit. Grid, who has a great sense of liking towards her, brought her and her whole family to the Overgeared Kingdom, so that the mysterious master, Demon Maid Yang Fei was born. Nicknamed Super Maid, Yang Fei became a senior maid representing the Overgeared Palace. Her talent as royal maid is truly very versatile, inclusive Grid's legendary hand techniques. Known for always been calm and impersonal, she is able to cope with any situation, whether working in the garden or kitchen, as a masseur, or cleaning. Being able to show off all her skills is like a vocation for her, a heaven compared to her former work. Always very motivated, she also devotes herself even more. In some situations, she feels guilty for no reason that she only received a 'normal massage' from Grid, although she offered a stimulating sight, feeling ashamed. He once pressed precisely and firmly on her shoulders for a massage that was not a simple massage. It was her first experience in reality, feeling a woman's happiness that corrupted her. Chapters 525, 529, 632-634, 713 Prepared Teas * Citron Tea * Berenas Tea Story Chapter _ Notes * In chapter 645 she suddenly has 15 siblings, but before it there were 14 siblings. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Present NPCs